6000
by SandmanCircus
Summary: Maka Albarn, a young, struggling nurse, is forced into a week long journey - traveling 6000 miles to Death City with the highly revered  and extremely dangerous  Soul Eater Evans as her only companion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The rain pounded it's painful melody under the hollow night sky. Harsh and unyielding, it spat down upon the rusted jungle, sparing none it's icy tears. Underneath the thunder and the roar of the wind, the streets remained oddly quiet. The usual honks, yells and sirens of the city were absent, allowing the storm free range to preform its mad tune undisturbed. As the city listened quietly, a single thought rang through all.

_It was cold._

Oh yes it was cold, an acute and biting chill that sent you into a hysteria of shivers that rattled your bones numb. Without a prayer for warmth, death was not far off, and amid the piss stained walls of that crooked alley, no one knew this fact better then him.

Soul gripped the gun in his palm, ignoring the icy rain as he fought to regain the use of his senses. His knuckles where bleached white from his tight hold on the gun, the color a shocking contrast to the surrounding darkness. Wearily lifting his head, Soul noticed with a fair amount of disdain the orange street light dancing like a firecracker around his vision. It didn't look like he had long before he passed out from blood loss. His face twisted into an ugly sneer, already feeling his thoughts slur. Slower than he would have liked, Soul moved so he could lean awkwardly against the aged brick.

"Fuck..."

And within the shadows of the fading neon street lamps, no one heard the dull thud of a body slamming against the ground.

* * *

Maka Albarn had always been known to be a friendly, yet relatively withdrawn individual.

Hard working, terribly out-spoken and containing few people even _close_ to being considered 'friends', it was not an oddity to find the young lady alone at any given in time. Aside from her strong work ethic, and bold attitude, Maka had - at an early age - gained a massive dislike for the opposite sex (at the fault of her father), which, understandably, did little to help her social standing. Above all that however, with a solid degree in nursing, Maka's arguably most defining feature was her high intellect and solid base of common sense.

Yes indeed, Maka certainly was not one to be called dumb. So it is a wonder (even to _her_) how on such an ordinary day, she successfully stripped herself of her regular, logical mind in favor of a much bolder persona to commit such a visibly dangerous and undeniably _stupid _act. After later looking back at her out-of-character actions, Maka simply assumed her rather large box of eggo waffles had finally expired after half a year. It was a sad thought, for in all their months together Maka had only managed to eat half the jumbo-size box.

A tragic loss of food - and money for that matter.

The morning before the incident, Maka had found herself sitting tiredly in the staff room. The previous night she had been called in to work the night shift when one of the regular nurses had been taken in to custody for alleged substance abuse (Maka didn't really blame her; in their line of work you suffered many a sleepless night plagued by endless images of death). So when she was finally able to go home she'd had a quick two hour power nap before coming in to work her regular shift. These 'double shifts' were beginning to grow more common, what with the drastic increase of gang related deaths inside the city. There always seemed to be a nurse or two leaving the hospital, whether it be because they're moving to get away from the street violence, or simply being unable to handle the stress, the number of staff was slowly dwindling.

It wasn't all bad, Maka often tried to tell herself, the increase in hours also meant more money to pay for rent.

"Maka!" Hearing her name, Maka turned to see a familiar, stern-faced nurse.

"Oh," she acknowledged. "Hi Marie."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Maka frowned, confused and cranky from lack of sleep. "I work today."

"Tsubaki told me you took night shift."

"Yeah, I did - "

"So why are you here? Go home. _Sleep_."

"But the boss - "

"Leave that hag to me, go home already. You're dead on your feet, you'll probably end up killing someone if we let you work." Realizing this was a fight she was destined to lose, Maka closed her mouth and nodded sleepily. "Good, now get out of here! I don't want to see you at all for the rest of this week, you're working way too hard considering the size of your paycheck."

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving."

Just before she turned on her heel, Marie spoke up again. "And Maka?

"Mm?"

"Try to get some sleep, will you?"

Maka's frown softened into a small smile. "I will. Thanks Marie."

Maybe a couple of days off wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

"**Bitch, learn to drive**!"

Quickly unbuckling herself, Maka jumped out of her car and slamming the door shut with her heel, fingered the angry truck driver racing away from the scene. "Hey asshole! Come back and say that to my face!"

Clenching her fist, Maka scowled and turned to her '98 Volvo that she'd barley managed to park after getting rear-ended by the giant vehicle. Circling her car to examine the damage - a dented bumper and crushed break light - Maka reflected it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"He's still a dick," Maka grumbled, wiping her sweaty palms on the front of her scrubs. Muttering a few choice curse words, Maka quickly, noticed the absence of her rear license plate, she let her gaze scan the streets.

"License plate, license plate... geez, if it's stuck on that idiots car, _I swear I'm gonna_ - oh there it is..."

Jogging over to the shadowed ally, Maka bent down to pick up her missing plate. As she went to turn away, a bloodied hand suddenly shot out and took hold of her ankle.

"What the - _eeeep_!" Maka let out a harsh screech at the image in front of her. Frantically trying to get rid of the hand, Maka started violently kicking her foot, shooting it randomly into the shadows. When finally she connected with a satisfying _thud_, the grip loosened enough for Maka to wiggle free.

"Wait!" He coughed. "Just... shit," another cough, "_wait_!"

Against her better judgement, Maka stopped and slowly turned her head to look at the man. "What?" Her voice was, for once, timid in it's delivery.

She watched him slowly rise from his slumped position, the veins in his arms visible from the strain. As he moved from the darkness into light, Maka felt her heart constrict. In the middle of his stomach was bloody stain as big as a watermelon.

Slowly moving foreword, the man pointed a shaky finger at Maka. "I need you to... I need you... to - to take... ugh - "

Maka gasped as he collapsed unconscious to the ground. She looked from her volvo, to the man then around the empty streets.

"Shit."

He needed to get to a hospital, that was for certain, but Maka hadn't been able to afford a cellphone in months. No phone, no ambulance. She stared down at the young man before her and shivered. He had white hair, tanned skin and unforgettably beautiful red eyes, in fact if it weren't for the blood caked around half his body, he might even be considered handsome. Maka pursed her lips, fighting with the decision she was about to make.

The hospital was a twenty minute drive, her house (with a phone) was just a block away. Cringing at the thought of the man in her house, even if for just a second, she decided straight to the hospital would be her best route. Being a nurse, Maka was not squeamish about blood, men however were another story. So, generally speaking, being inside of a car alone with one she barely knew (even if he _was _unconscious), was not her cup of tea.

Careful of his wound, Maka put her arms under his armpits to hoist him up. With one hand roughly wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she used her other hand to wrap around his waist, gripping his shirt.

"You know," she muttered, breathless as she forced him into the backseat of her vehicle, "for a bloody corpse, you're pretty heavy." After sloppily stuffing his legs in the car, she put his seat belt on to stop him from slouching forward. With one last check for any stray fingers or body parts in the door jam, she slammed the door closed.

Settling in her own seat, Maka adjusted the mirrors. "All right Freinkenstein, lets get your monster to the hospital."

Just as Maka was about to push the car into first gear, a heart stopping _'click'_ echoed around the volvo like a death sentence as cold metal was pressed against her temple.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

* * *

_**Edit : 07/26/2011**_

* * *

Omg. Is that -?

I think it might just be -!

Is it possibly -!

**_A Chapter Story!_**

Yes! Righto good buddy. You like it? You review, review, review!

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maka's heart sunk like a rock in her chest. Her sweaty hands shook as she slowly removed her fingers from the steering wheel. The silence was deafening in the cramped cab, so quiet she could hear the faint breathing of her captor as beads of sweat trailed down her temple, collecting in the small of her back.

"Good girl," he spoke breathlessly. "Now put your hands on top of your lap where I can see them." Obediently, Maka laid her hands out in front of her, acutely aware of the lithe form slouching heavily against the seat and consequently, _very close to her_. The old worn down vinyl crinkled under his weight and in the back of her mind, Maka wondered how she'd failed to hear him unbuckle his seat belt.

"Mind telling me your name, love?" He turned and spat out blood onto the seat beside him before looking at her again, his energy level visibly dwindling.

"I-It's... it's Madison."

"Well Madison, it just so happens that I to have a bit of a situation on my hands," he spoke, "and there is a place I _really _need to be right now."

"Why exactly...?" The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

He choked out a sarcastic laughed. "Word of advice - don't stick your nose in other peoples business when you have a gun at your head. All you have to do is drive me to where I need to go." Maka stared through the windshield and listened to his haggard breathing, her moist fingers still clinging to her pants. To be honest, of all the many hostage situations she'd imagined, this one was far more relaxed than any of them. In fact the man behind her seemed almost... familiar.

Sometime during their conversation, the man (introduced as Soul) had taken the gun from her temple, so with growing confidence, Maka was able to turn in her seat. In return, he slumped back against his, wincing at the contact. Maka tried to ignore the gun still pointed in her direction on his knee.

"Listen," Maka began, her words soft and deliberate - as if trying to coax a wild animal, "...you need to go to a hospital."

"_No_," he hissed. "No hospitals."

She paused before speaking again. "Are you worried... about getting arrested? I'm a nurse and I could maybe take you to my house and - "

He eyed her. "Arrested?"

Swallowing, Maka continued, "I mean, you're part of a gang, right?"

For a moment Soul froze. His eyes calculating, his gaze did not move from Maka's. "What makes you think that?" he asked slowly.

"Well, that spade on your wrist. I heard that some tattoos... they..." Maka soon realized that it probably wasn't the best thing to say in the current moment. He had yet to look away from her, his brows were furrowed in thought.

"And where exactly did you _happen_ to hear that?"

"I can't remember."

"You know, in your situation, that kind of comment is better left unsaid. For someone so smart, you're really dumb. Here, give me your bag." He nodded to her backpack.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I have a gun," he said blankly. Maka glanced between his waiting hand and her black bag before letting out a shaky sigh and handing it over. Quickly, he zipped it open, and picked out her wallet with one hand.

"You don't look so good," Maka noted, watching his lagging movements.

"No? Wonder why." He deadpanned.

After a few moments of watching him rummage through her things, Maka cleared her throat expectantly. "Wh - what are you doing?" she asked.

He paused to give her a dry look. "Finding out your real name."

Maka's heart grew frantic. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he picked out her drivers licence, "you don't really look like a Madison... that and you're the worst liar I've _ever_ met," his voice went high as he mimicked her, "'_Oh my name? It's... it's, uhmm Madison_?' Not very convincing, sweetheart." He dumped her wallet back in the bag and threw it away from him.

"Oh..."

He glanced back down to examine her drivers license. "Albarn? Your name is Maka _Albarn_?"

"Yes..."

His eyes shot to her face, studying her features. A small yet pained smile grew on his face from were he sat slumped behind her. "Well Maka, in that case let's get you home."

It was her turn to look shocked. "What?"

"You said you'd take me home and _nurse _me to health?"

"I - "

"You...?"

"I..." Maka stared at the man in her car and pursed her lips. He had lost a lot of blood, most of which lay in a maroon pool in the backseat. The man was pale and sickly despite his confidant words and it was fairly obvious the pain and fatigue was slowly catching up with him.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what - ?"

"Like I'm already in the morgue," he spat, eyes flashing. "Now will you help me or not?"

"... Alright."

He sighed and turned to stare out the window. "Alright."

* * *

With a loud screech, the front door slowly began to give, finally opening after many frustrated kicks and bumps from Maka.

"So, here it is - home sweet home," Maka said breathlessly, stepping out of the way as Soul hobbled into her house, gripping his stomach with one hand after (thankfully) refusing her offer of help. Closing the door and beckoning him into the living room, Maka could not help but stare at the gun stuffed into the back of his jeans.

Noticing her gaze, Soul offered her a crooked smirk. "Relax," he said, pulling out the gun and placing it on the coffee table, "there's no bullets."

"Really...?"

Smiling, Soul shrugged and pulled off his shirt, wincing as the dried blood was ripped away from the wound.

"So, what happened?"

Soul eyed her in warning.

"I meant 'where are you hurt and by what?'."

He narrowed his eyes slightly at Maka's newly found bravado. "Gunshot."

"You mean the bullet is still - "

"No."

"But you just said - !"

"I pulled it out."

"_You pulled out the bullet - ?_"

"Stop," he snarled. "You don't _ever _yell at me like that. I've been known to have a _nasty_ temper, sweet pea, so best keep your pretty mouth shut_ -_ _or I'll do it for you_."

Maka puffed out her chest, barely managing to smother the choking fear growing in her breast. "As of two minutes ago you became _my_ patient. _I'm_ in charge of your life, so I'll yell all I damn well please!"

Within half a second, Maka stepped into the familiar experience of being held at gun-point.

"Th - there aren't any bullets in it." It came out more as a question than a statement.

With a blank stare and dark eyes, Soul pulled back the safety. "You sure about that?"

"You - "

_Click_

Maka stared ahead, heart racing as she watched Soul cackle madly in front of her, the image of his finger pulling the trigger replayed over and over in her mind like a skipping record.

"Don't be so uptight." He smirked, sweeping aside her bangs with the barrel of his gun.

Shaking, Maka slowly teetered to her work bag, trying to ignore the harmful chuckles as quiet, frustrated tears drained down her cheeks.

Upon returning, Maka held up a needle, her face burning with hurt and anger as she squeezed the syringe. "You better lie down. This _will_ hurt." Maka grabbed his arm before he could stop her and stabbed the needle into his vein. His already dim lit eyes faded further.

"Fuck," he murmured quietly, trying to grab her arm. "What did you jus...?"

Soul collapsed against the couch and - with some struggles on Maka's part - managed to not fall off.

* * *

When Soul finally awoke again, Maka had already cleaned the wound, and was kneeling quietly in front of the couch, bandaging him up. She had him propped up against her so that as he slumped foreword in his seat, his chest pressed into her shoulders and his head hung against her back. The position allowed her to easily wrap the bandage completely around his torso. Her tears had dried, his anger was washed away by the powerful sedative and for a few moments, they both remained still.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Maka paused a moment, perhaps in thought, before bandaging again. "What do you mean?"

He scoffed, shifting slightly so that his lips touched her shoulder. "Guess that's a _no_... doesn't really matter though," he muttered. "I remember _you_."

Securing his wound, Maka laid him back against the couch, a perturbed expression on her face. "Remember me?"

He smiled cruelly up at her. "How's your dad doing, Maka? What's he got - five, maybe six years left in jail? I'd say that's almost enough time for any straight man to think twice about his options. Then again, Spirit _did_ always love the ladies... "

Maka stared in horror, skin bleaching as the blood drained from her face. Absently, she began to feel her fingers shake.

"... of course, you already knew that, didn't you?"

* * *

**_07/26/2011_**

* * *

If you hadn't noticed I enjoy putting _emphasis_ on _every_ other _word_. A couple people asked me the ages of Maka and Soul (Okay only _two_ people asked me) so I'll post it here:

Maka: 21-22

Soul: 24

Moving on, I've made a poll on my profile that I am obsessed with, it's only for those who have read/are reading 'Shades of Grey' (SoulMaka one-shot collection) and it just asks for your top **3** favorite chapters. Currently only one person has voted (If it was you, I freely offer you my Soul (bad Soul eater pun alert doo-doo doo-doo doo-doo)), but lets change that whose with me?

...

Moving on again, I have to thank you you all very very much for all the great reviews I've received (and we're not even at the main plot yet), and those reviewers are:

**ambrie-chan**, **SoulForAnime**, **Yuuki**, **The Inimitable DA**, **kpopgurl88**, **Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writer**, **brunettebookworm14**, **waterblossemangel13**, **yuukicross17**, **misa325**,** sugerpie-chan**,**Lady Zayriah**, **Jusenkyo**, **animephoenix2468**, **Olgiebear**, **poolday**, **NinaPenguin**, **JustMe**, **tweakinuears**, **XXThistlexFlowerXX**

Thank you for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A harsh quiet echoed between Maka and Soul as their contrasting eyes remained locked on each other. Maka could feel tears begin to roll down her cheeks while slowly, the haunting realization donned. A cold sweat chilled her.

"H-how..."

Soul raised an amused brow at his shaken companion. "_How_? How what? How did I know about your whoring father? How he used, then threw away his woman, his violent alcoholic streaks, a certain _bastard _child hidden away - or perhaps how he viciously rap - "

"_Shut up!_" Maka shrieked, wide eyed and shaking. "He was - "

Soul brought his arms to his knees, letting them hang there as he leaned in towards Maka, serious. "Do you deny it?" he asked, his voice quiet and chilling.

"No I - yes... I mean h-he liked fooling around but - "

Soul laughed humorlessly. "Fooling around? Darling, he didn't just _fool around_. You don't get fifteen years jail time for 'fooling around'." He smiled - a creepy, leering twist of his lips.

Maka's heart beat wildly in her chest as she fought against the rising ball of emotion in her throat. "He didn't do it."

"Didn't he, though?"

"_No_."

He leaned closer. "Are you so sure? He's always had a few," he reached over to brush away a tear with his knuckle, "_skeletons_ in his closet, wouldn't you say?"

Soul's dark gaze penetrated through her, turning the young woman inside out as she sat there before him, a terrible exposed feeling swirling in her gut. His eyes watched as her clenched fingers shook, as the once stable woman unraveled behind her iron wall by the simplest of prodding to an old wound. Maka squeezed her eyes shut and shook off his touch angrily.

"He's _innocent_." She urged, hating the pathetic feeling in her gut.

"You were twelve, who wouldn't believe 'daddy'?"

"Fuck you!" Maka's snapped, anger overpowering the fear swirling in her belly.

She gasped as she felt Soul's calloused fingertips tighten around her forearm and push her to the ground. "Careful there dear," he spoke as he loomed over her, "with that tone you just might get your wish."

Maka stared in horror at the man leaning over her, no emotion crossed his face as he inched closer. She could feel the tips of his white hair brush her cheek as his hand slowly trailed down...

Tears, previously dried, began flowing furiously once more from her eyes. "P-please don't," Maka breathed, managing to find her voice, soft as it was. Soul frowned at the complete terror stained in her mossy eyes. He didn't like it, even though his empty threat was little more than a pissed off reaction. In fact, he was surprised at how _strongly_ he apposed its being there. Guilt was a foreign emotion to Soul and he was disgusted to feel the beginnings of something disturbingly similar form in his gut. Sighing, Soul looked away from her haunting eyes. _Every fucking thing came back to her..._

"Relax love," he spoke tiredly, "even if I _did_ do that shit, your not my type - too flat." Soul gave a wry smile at the flash of anger that crossed her features - anything was better than her previous defeated expression. "Not to mention frumpy, plain, overbearing - "

"_Overbearing?_"

"Shush - I'm not finished. You have no taste, dull hair, your eyes are to big, you're too pale..." As Soul continued to list off faults, he was gaining a sick satisfaction with how red her face was turning. "You look terrifying with those circles under your eyes, your agonizingly _loud_ and lord did I mention how small your - " Soul choked, straining to stay conscious under the sudden, suffocating pain.

Maka brought down her knee from were it had painfully dug into his wound.

"You _bitch,_" he grunted, his vision fading.

"Lights out, asshole," Maka growled, slamming her shin into his crotch.

"_Ugh_ - " Soul's body lifelessly flopped down on top of her.

* * *

When Soul woke, he was instantly aware of the bonds restraining his hands and legs to the limbs of an old wooden chair. A sudden, blinding light sent a violent spike of adrenaline rushing through his veins, making his muscles twitch and mind race with ideas of escape. Though within seconds, Soul realized his true surroundings (with a mixture of disdain and wry amusement) as the dark shapes surrounding him focused into a fairly feminine bedroom - that and the fact that his 'bindings' were hastily tied pantie-hose.

"Oh, this is cute - _real_ charming there, love. Bet the boys just come running."

"I have questions."

Soul turned his head and squinted at the dark human shaped smudge in the corner. "Well isn't that nice," he muttered.

"What do you want from me?" Maka began.

Soul closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "What makes you think I want anything from you?"

"Am I wrong?"

"That's not what I said."

"Then you _do_ want something?"

Soul grinned. "I didn't say that either."

Maka let out a frustrated sigh, turning off the lamp and flicking on the ceiling light. She turned back around to face him, a scowl on her face. "Don't be so vague!"

Soul gave her an annoyed stare but before he could say a word, loud knocking echoed throughout the apartment.

"_Maka Albarn? This is Officer Peters speaking - open the door."_

* * *

**_07/26/2011_**

* * *

Hello! Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews - they kept me going. I also suggest re-reading the first two chapters, since I switched it up a bit.

This chapter may be a little rough, just because it took quite a bit of effort to finish it, so be warned. As usual make sure to point out any mistakes!

And please review! I'd love to know what you think!

**SandmanCircus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Soul's eyes widened and he began to struggle against his bonds. "Maka!" he hissed, not comfortable with the palpable relief that had appeared upon her face. "Maka listen to me; he's a fraud. Whatever shit head is behind that door, I promise you - he is _not_ a policeman."

Maka's fingers froze on the cold doorknob she had been about to grasp. Cautiously she looked back at him. "What do you mean he's not a policeman?"

"_Exactly what I say_, it shouldn't be that difficult to comprehend - "

Maka carefully narrowed her eyes. "How do I know your not spouting a load of bullshit just so you won't end up in jail?"

Soul growled, red eyes flashing in annoyance as he hissed, "He's from the same organization that tried to _kill me_."

Maka raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Is that supposed to deter me?"

His gaze grew slightly somber despite the cruel grin marring his features. "The same gang that set up your father and ruined your family. If they've found out who you are to him, which is what I suspect, death will be the least of your worries, and the height of your prayers."

"My father - "

_"Ms. Albarn it will not do to keep me waiting."_

Soul looked at the door, as though expecting to see the other man through the wood. His gaze returned to the murky green eyes of his charge. "I suggest you choose your next actions very carefully, love."

Maka didn't know if she should be relieved by the return of his odd little endearments or not. She decided she wasn't.

"Prove it, then! Prove to me what you say is true."

He leaned back in the chair, his white blood-stained t-shirt stretching across his chest. He was amused to realize she must have shoved it over his head while he was unconscious.

"You know I can't," he replied after a moment.

"Then how do I know I can trust you?"

"You _don't_," he snapped, perhaps harsher then necessary.

Feeling torn, Maka opened her mouth to speak but before a reply could form, a loud crash rang throughout the apartment. Maka gasped. "My door!" She swiveled to face Soul, ignoring the withering look he gave her. "That fucker just broke my door!"

"I am aware. Now if you'd just let me - wait, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Soul hissed, struggling once more as Maka gripped the door handle furiously.

Maka wrenched open the door, ignoring the resounding "fuck" that echoed behind her. She growled at the figure before her. "Who the hell do you think you - " Maka gasped, eyes landing on the black gun gripped in his hand that she had missed in her sudden burst of anger. She tried to swallow but her dry mouth refused.

The man's dark eyes immobilized her as he clicked off the safety. "If you want to live, tell me where he is," he commanded robotically.

Maka's hand clasped together to keep from shaking as he moved in close, reaching for her with his hand. "Who?"

He gave her a dry look before indicating towards the bandages and bloody cloth by the couch.

"Oh... him."

He growled, grinding the gun into her cheek. "Yeah _him_."

"Over here."

_Bang._

Maka screamed as the fingers gripping her shoulder grew lax. The 'cop' yelled in pain as blood oozed from his hand. He turned and snarled at Soul. "You fucking - "

_Bam!_

Soul dropped the remains of the chair he'd smashed over the guys head and stuffed his gun into the waist of his jeans. He watched in amusement as Maka promptly fainted, dropping onto the unconscious body of her terrorizer.

He gave a dry laugh at the irony before wincing as his wound re-opened. Running a shaky hand through his crisp, snowy hair he surveyed the surrounding apartment. "Fuck we gotta get out of here." Walking over to the traumatized blonde, Soul nudged her head with the toe of his boot. Nothing.

Sighing, he stepped over the pair as he made his way to the coat rack eyeing the busted door in disdain. He dug his fingers into the pocket of the jacket Maka had been previously wearing. Retrieving his hand, he plunged it into the opposite pocket. After pulling out her car keys, Soul moved back to Maka.

He glared at her. "You are fast becoming more effort than you are worth," he said as he picked her up. With one last glance behind him, Soul walked out through the door-less exit, Maka's head lolling over the side of his arm.

* * *

Maka groaned, squeezing her lids together as light shone persistently against her face. Sharp pains stabbed at her body as a familiar thrum of a car engine woke her. "Wha...?" Maka murmured blearily, opening her eyes.

"Morning_ sunshine_." She squinted at the white head in front of her, dread growing with her awareness. She lifted her body from the back seat, making a face when she noticed the large bloodstain caused by Soul's wound.

"How long have I been asleep?" Maka asked hesitantly, massaging the knot in her neck.

Soul eyed her in the rear view mirror before looking back at the road. "Three hours."

"Where are we going?"

"Death City."

Maka frowned. "What?"

"It's where you're dad is," he answered, tapping the steering wheel absently with his fingers.

"What do you mean? He's in Arizona - in prison."

"Only on paper, love."

Maka felt a weight drop in her gut. "How... how far is Death City?"

He smiled. "Six thousand miles north."

* * *

**_Edited: 07/26/2011_**

* * *

**Sorry for the length. I just wanted to get this part down (so the plot can finally start). Please tell me about any mistakes you might have noticed.**

**Sandman**


End file.
